


Un mariage vampirique

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 7, M/M, Saphaelweek2017, in the future, pure fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek 2017 : Jour 7 : Dans Le Futur.Le Mariage de Saphaël.





	Un mariage vampirique

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Beta  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017

Cela faisait 5 ans que Simon avait été transformé en vampire et 5 ans qu'il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, son chef, ami, amant et bientôt mari, Raphaël Santiago. Ils s'étaient mis en couple 1 an après leur première rencontre et vivait le parfait amour depuis, même si ça leur arrivait comme dans tout les couples de se disputer, mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant et ils se réconciliaient toujours très vite, ne pouvant pas se passer l'un de l'autre trop longtemps.

 

~~~~~

 

A la grande surprise de tout le monde c'était Simon qui avait demandé Raphaël en mariage, même si celui-ci y pensait aussi, c'était il y a 1 an jour pour jour. Il avait demandé l'aide mais surtout l'autorisation et la bénédiction de Magnus et Ragnor les deux meilleurs amis de Raphaël ainsi qu'aux membres du clan, ils étaient tous excités et ne pouvaient pas attendre le soir de la demande. Magnus et Ragnor l'avaient aidés à choisir les anneaux, ils s'étaient arrêté sur deux bandes d'argent fines avec une petite ligne en or au milieu, simple mais raffinée et élégante à la fois. Simon avait fait graver leurs initiales à l'intérieur de la bande en rajoutant un "pour l'éternité". Sa mère et sa sœur qui était au courant de sa situation, de sa nouvelle vie et qui adorait Raphaël, avaient pleurées de joies lorsque Simon leur avait montré les alliances, et Luke l'avait prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était très heureux pour lui, pour eux.

Le soir de la demande était arrivé, Simon et le reste du clan avait décoré le toit de l'hôtel avec des lanternes, ils avaient installés une table ronde, avec une nappe blanche, des pétales de roses rouge et des couverts et des verres de grandes qualités. Il voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite et inoubliable, et elle le serait quand Raphaël aura accepté sa demande. Simon lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire de le rejoindre sur le toit à 23 h 30. Raphaël était pile à l'heure, il s'arrêta un instant quand il vit la table, la décoration et Simon dans un costume. Il lui sourit et le rejoint, Simon l'embrassa et tira sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, ce qui fit sourire Raphaël qui le remercia.

"Alors, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ni le tient sinon nos places seraient inversé, ce n'est pas non plus notre anniversaire, donc quel est l'occasion?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Parce qu'il faut une occasion pour avoir un moment romantique avec mon merveilleux petit ami?" Simon tendit sa main sur la table pour la poser sur celle de Raphaël.

"Non, bien sur que non, mais le costume, tu ne portes jamais de costume, tu n'aime pas ça, alors je me pose la question, mais je suis très heureux de passer cette soirée avec toi." Il se pencha sur la table et donna à Simon un léger baiser. Elliott arriva à ce moment là et déposa deux verres de sang bien frais devant eux. Ils le remercièrent et discutèrent tout en buvant. Ils parlèrent durant environ une demi heure, lorsque minuit sonna et que Lily arriva avec un plateau et une cloche qu'elle posa juste devant Raphaël, elle lui dit de ne pas l'ouvrir tant que Simon ne lui aura pas dit et s'éclipsa juste derrière la porte menant au toit, où attendait tout les membres du clan.

"Ok c'est bizarre, pourquoi j'ai une cloche et pas toi?" Raphaël releva la tête et vit que Simon était anxieux. "Hey bébé qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Simon souffla un bon coup et se leva, il se rapprocha de Raphaël et lui prit la main. "Est-ce que tu peux soulever la cloche s'il te plaît?" Simon lui sourit timidement mais toujours nerveusement, alors Raphaël lui obéit sans poser plus de question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il leva sa main libre à sa bouche, retenant ses larmes. Dessous la cloche se trouvait une rose rouge avec un message qui disait "Veux-tu m'épouser?". Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il se retourna vers Simon qui avait posé un genou à terre et tenait une boîte en velours noire ouverte qui contenait un magnifique anneau.

"Raphaël Santiago, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser et devenir mon mari pour l'éternité?"

Raphaël lui sauta dans les bras, les renversant presque par terre et l'embrassa passionnément. "Oui, oui, oui."

Il se relevèrent et Simon lui montra la gravure à l'intérieur, puis lui passa la bague au doigt. Ils se prirent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Des acclamations et applaudissements résonnèrent sur le toit. Ils se retournèrent pour voir tout le clan derrière eux. Evidemment ils fêtèrent tous ça, Simon appela tout le monde pour leur dire que Raphaël avait accepté.

 

~~~~~

 

Aujourd'hui était le jour du mariage et ils étaient tout les deux très nerveux, même si ils savaient que tout se passerait bien. Ils avaient décidé de faire deux cérémonies. Une humaine pour la famille de Simon et leurs amis, bien évidemment juste après le coucher du soleil, et une cérémonie vampirique plus intimiste uniquement composé de Downworlders. Magnus avait réservé une salle située dans un endroit reculé de la ville pour pouvoir profiter de ses extérieurs.

La cérémonie allait commencer dans 5 minutes, même si tout était prêt il y avait des personnes qui couraient dans tout les sens. Tous les invités étaient assis sur les chaises. Raphaël alla se positionner, accompagné par Magnus qui était son témoin, Ragnor lui était le maître de cérémonie et le marieur. Raphaël redressa son nœud papillon, il était habillé d'un costume bordeaux en velours, une chemise noire et des chaussures vernis noir. Il était souvent habillé d'un costume mais là il était absolument magnifique.

Ragnor demanda le silence et la musique démarra. Simon arriva au début de l'allée accroché au bras de Luke, ils avancèrent doucement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Raphaël qui était ébloui par la beauté de son mari, il portait un costume bleu nuit, une chemise blanche et des chaussures vernis noires, il était absolument magnifique et son sourire était éblouissant. Ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'allée, Luke tapota l'épaule de Raphaël qui lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, et alla s'asseoir à côté de la mère de Simon. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, leurs mains entrelacées. Ils n'y avaient pas d'échange d'alliances, car elles étaient les mêmes que lors de la demande. Ragnor commença son discours, jusqu'a ce qu'il prononce les questions les plus importantes.

"Simon Lewis, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Raphaël Santiago ici présent?"

"Oui je le veux."

"Raphaël Santiago voulez-vous prendre pour époux Simon Lewis ici présent?"

"Oui je le veux…pour l'éternité."

"Je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez à présent embrasser le marié."

Ils ne se firent pas prier, Ils fondirent sur la bouche de l'autre, dans un baiser passionné. Tout le monde dans la salle applaudi, La mère et sœur de Simon pleuraient de joie. Une fois séparé, ils décidèrent de tous sortirent dehors ou des tables avaient été installés, les nouveaux mariés en premier. Une fois tous installé à leur place, les discours des témoins et autres pouvaient commencer. Ils ont eut bien évidemment droit à des discours à la fois très émouvant et gênant de la part de Magnus, Ragnor et Lily, pour Raphaël, et de Elaine et Rebecca la mère et sœur de Simon. Une fois les discours et le repas terminé, il était temps pour la fête et donc la première danse des mariés.

La chanson commença et Raphaël prit la main de Simon dans la sienne et l'emmena au milieu de la piste de danse, ils commencèrent leur danse lente. La main droite de Raphaël sur l'épaule de Simon tandis que sa main gauche tenait la main droite de Simon en l'air, et la main gauche de Simon était sur la hanche de Raphaël. Ils se balançaient doucement, front contre front, souriant à l'autre tendrement et se chuchotant des mots d'amours, de temps en temps ils faisaient tournoyer l'autre et s'embrassaient. Une autre chanson démarra, et tout le monde s'installa sur la piste de danse. Les jeunes mariés furent interrompus par Elaine et Lily qui leur demandèrent de leur accorder une danse chacune. Raphaël dansa avec la mère de Simon, il était stressé même si il n'y avait pas de quoi, quand à Simon il dansait joyeusement avec Lily. Les chansons lentes se terminèrent et firent places aux musiques entraînantes, tout le monde dansaient et s'amusaient, la soirée se termina vers minuit. Tous les invités mundane et Shadowhunters excepté Alec, qui accompagnait bien sûr son mari Magnus, s'en allèrent après avoir une dernière fois félicité les mariés.

 

~~~~~

 

Maintenant il était l'heure de la cérémonie vampirique. Ils étaient tous un peu fatigués et avaient décidés depuis le début, qu'ils échangeraient leurs morsures et finiraient la soirée juste après, ils ne referaient pas de discours ou de fêtes, c'était plus une cérémonie de principe.

Cette fois c'était Lily qui s'occupait de jouer la maîtresse de cérémonie.

"Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour unir pour l'éternité ces deux êtres ici présent, Simon Lewis et Raphaël Santiago. Je ne vous reposerais pas la question puisque vous vous êtes déjà dit oui, alors je vous dirais juste de procéder à votre union.

Ils se penchèrent chacun sur le cou de l'autre et se mordirent jusqu'à transpercé la peau et burent une petite quantité de sang en même temps. Ils refermèrent les blessures, se redressèrent, se donnèrent un petit baiser puis s'essuyèrent la bouche. Ils se retournèrent vers leurs convives qui les applaudirent. Encore une fois ils remercièrent tout le monde, et chacun rentra chez soit.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre et s'effondrèrent sur leur lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains baguées enlacés.

"Cette fois c'est officiel, on est marié…mon mari chéri…monsieur Raphaël Santiago-Lewis." Simon lui sourit et lui donna un baiser rapide.

"Hm…oui on l'est…pour l'éternité, monsieur Simon Santiago-Lewis." Il se pencha et embrassa son mari passionnément.

"J'ai tellement hâte d'être à notre lune de miel." Dit Simon entre deux baisers. Raphaël rigola et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

Ce soir là ils s'endormirent comme à leur habitude, Raphaël en petite cuillère et Simon en grande cuillère avec leurs mains enlacés sur l'estomac de Raphaël, mais une seule chose avait changé…maintenant ils étaient mariés et ceux pour l'éternité.

 

 

[Mon Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017.


End file.
